Album Foto
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: MidoKuro—Album foto itu menceritakan semuanya; semua memori yang ingin ia lupakan, kini ia mengingatnya kembali. / RnR?


_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Story © Kurotori Rei**_

_**Warning:**_

_**AU, OOC, typo(s), shounen-ai, et cetera**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Album foto itu menceritakan semuanya; semua memori yang ingin ia lupakan, kini ia mengingatnya kembali. **_

_**Pairing: **_

_**Midorima Shintarou x Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading, minna-san**__**…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang laki-laki bersurai hijau sedang duduk di lantai kamarnya dengan barang-barang yang berserakan di kamarnya. Midorima Shintarou, nama laki-laki itu, hanya ingin merapikan kamarnya yang sangat terlihat berantakan. Daripada Ibunya atau adik perempuannya yang terus mengoceh tentang kamarnya, ia lebih baik membereskannya.

Satu per satu barang mulai ia tata, dalam segi pandang laki-laki, Midorima termasuk anak yang rapi. Midorima kurang suka dengan yang namanya kotor—mungkin. Saat barang-barang sudah letakkan di tempatnya dengan benar, ia menatap salah satu kardus yang belum ia pindahkan sama sekali. Midorima mengernyit, sejak kapan ia punya kardus dengan tulisan 'important' di sisi-sisi kardusnya?

Didorong rasa penasaran, Midorima membuka kardus tersebut dan menemukan sebuah album foto berwarna hijau yang penuh dengan debu. Midorima berpikir, ini adalah album yang sudah lama ia letakkan di dalam kardus ini.

Perlahan, Midorima membuka album foto tersebut. Foto pertama yang ia lihat adalah foto dirinya bersama keluarganya, selanjutnya tetap sama, lalu ia juga melihat fotonya bersama dengan teman-teman. Laki-laki berusia 19 tahun itu tersenyum tipis, ia tidak melihat satupun fotonya dengan pose tersenyum.

Ia terus membalikkan halaman foto tersebut sampai pada akhirnya ia melihat fotonya bersama dengan seorang laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ sedang tersenyum bersama. Midorima memandangnya lekat, siapa laki-laki ini?

Foto selanjutnya, di mana ia, teman-temannya, dan laki-laki tersebut sedang memakai jersey khas Teikou—SMPnya dulu—sambil memegang piala kejuaraan Winter Cup. Yah, Midorima ingat bahwa dulu klub basket Teikou tidak pernah kalah, atau mungkin jarang sekali kalah.

Midorima tidak ingat kalau laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ tersebut ada di klub basket juga, bersamanya. Foto berikutnya, dirinya dan laki-laki itu sedang berada di bawah pohon sakura berdua. Yah, Midorima tidak ingat lagi kalau ia ada melakukan _ohanami_ bersamanya.

Foto selanjutnya dan seterusnya terus menunjukkan Midorima bersama dengan laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ tersebut. Sungguh, Midorima tidak ingat dan merasa tidak pernah mengenal laki-laki asing tersebut. Midorima meletakkan album foto tersebut di meja, ia ingin keluar rumah untuk membeli _shiruko_ kesukaannya. Siapa tahu ketika ia berjalan-jalan, sekelebat ingatan akan datang kepadanya?

Yah, siapa yang tahu?

.

Midorima tidak berpikir akan bertemu dengan teman-teman semasa SMPnya di sebuah lapangan basket di jalanan dekat dengan rumahnya. Anggap saja ini sebuah reunian, walau tidak ada yang merencanakannya.

"Midorima_cchi_, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Kise Ryouta, laki-laki bersurai kuning itu sedang asyik memainkan bola basket di tangannya sambil menatap ke arah Midorima. Midorima meneguk _shiruko_nya, lalu menjawab, "Baik, tidak ada yang bermasalah."

Midorima sedang kuliah di bidang kedokteran, sementara Kise di bidang penerbangan. Midorima ingin menjadi dokter sementara Kise ingin jadi pilot. Belum ditambah Aomine Daiki yang ingin menjadi polisi, Murasakibara Atsushi yang ingin menjadi koki, dan Akashi Seijuurou yang ingin menjadi seorang pemain _shogi_ profesional.

Aomine menambahkan, "Jadi dokter yang benar ya. Kupikir kau ingin menjadi _pianist_, karena kau bisa bermain piano." Ucapan laki-laki bersurai navy blue tersebut terlihat bermain-main dan penuh dengan candaan. Midorima mendelik, "Aku bisa bermain bukan berarti aku menyukainya."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Aomine menepuk-nepuk pundak Midorima dengan tangannya. Iris yang senada dengan warna rambutnya melihat ke arah langit, bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman tipis. "tapi ia suka melihatmu bermain piano 'kan?"

"Ia?" Midorima bertanya balik. Siapa orang yang dimaksud Aomine? Memang ada yang suka melihatnya bermain piano? Aomine langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan, "Kau tidak mengenalnya, Midorima?"

"Hah? Iya…?" Sungguh, bagi Aomine itu bukanlah jawaban melainkan sebuah pertanyaan balik lagi. Akashi yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan antara Midorima dan Aomine langsung membuka suara, "Kuroko. Yang Aomine bicarakan adalah Kuroko Tetsuya."

Midorima menatap Akashi dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. "Kuroko … Tetsuya? Aku … tidak mengenalnya." Jawaban penuh keraguan itu menjadi jawaban Midorima. Midorima mengenal nama tersebut, ia merasa sangat familiar dengan nama tersebut. Hanya saja, ia lupa … siapa orangnya.

"Midorima, jangan bercanda." Bahkan Akashi yang biasa terlihat tenang menjadi gusar. "Kau tidak melupakan Kuroko 'kan? Dia 'kan teman setim basket kita semasa SMP, dan juga Kuroko paling dekat denganmu walau pada awalnya kalian kurang dekat."

Akashi menjelaskan panjang lebar, berharap Midorima akan mengingat siapa Kuroko Tetsuya tersebut. Tapi hasilnya sia-sia, ia tidak mengingatnya. Murasakibara menambahkan, "Kuro_-chin_ memiliki surai _baby blue_ dan iris _aquamarine_, lalu Kuro_-chin_ juga sangat menyukai permainan basket dan pianonya Mido_-chin_."

Midorima mengingat saat ia membuka album foto lamanya dengan adanya foto laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ bersamanya. Jadi itu yang namanya Kuroko Tetsuya? Tapi, rasanya nama itu begitu familiar, kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingatnya—

_"Shin_-kun_, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"_

_"Ya, Tetsuya. Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih sudah mau mengkhawatirkanku."_

_"Aku sangat suka dengan permainan piano Shin_-kun_. Rasanya aku begitu tenang saat mendengarkan lantunan melodi instrumen ini." _

_"Aku tidak terlalu suka bermain piano, aku hanya bisa memainkannya saja. Dan, aku tidak terlalu hebat memainkan piano ini__…" _

_"Tapi aku tetap suka, Shin_-kun_."_

Midorima terdiam sambil memegang erat kaleng shiruko miliknya, sepertinya ia ingat tentang orang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya ini. Semua teman-temannya yang melihatnya langsung menatapnya heran, "Ada apa denganmu, Midorima?"

"Tidak, hanya saja…" Midorima menggantungkan jawabannya yang membuat surai warna-warni itu menunggu kelanjutannya. "…tidak jadi."

"Mou, Midorima_cchi_, kau jangan bercanda bahwa kau melupakan Kuroko_cchi_! Nanti dia sedih loh!" ucap Kise sambil menggoyangkan-goyangkan badan sang pemilik surai hijau tersebut. Midorima yang merasa risih langsung memarahi Kise, Kise langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Midorima. "…"

"Oh ya Midorima," Akashi merogoh isi tasnya, kemudian ia memberikan sebuah album foto berwarna biru muda kepadanya. "ini kukembalikan punyamu. Waktu dulu kau meninggalkannya di rumahku."

Midorima mengambil album foto tersebut dari tangan Akashi, kemudian ia membukanya karena penasaran. Saat ia membukanya, ia sudah disambut oleh foto-foto berisikan dirinya dan juga laki-laki bernama Kuroko tersebut. Midorima semakin cepat dalam membalikkan halamannya, mungkin sekitar satu album penuh terisi fotonya dengan Kuroko.

Dan, sekelebat memori datang kembali.

_"Eh, Shin_-kun_ ingin menjadi dokter? Wah, kupikir kau ingin menjadi _pianist_ karena kau pandai memainkan piano tersebut." _

_"Aku suka menjadi dokter karena bisa menyembuhkan orang-orang yang sakit supaya tidak ada yang bersedih karena orang-orang yang disayanginya sakit parah. Lagipula sudah kubilang, aku bisa memainkannya bukan berarti aku suka."_

_"Shin_-kun_ terlalu _tsundere_. Kalau suka bilang saja, semua orang akan memakluminya. Jadi semua orang akan tahu bahwa seorang Midorima Shintarou tidak hanya hebat dalam basket dan bidang medis saja, tapi dalam bidang kesenian juga."_

_"Huh, perkataanmu bisa saja, Tetsuya. Nanti dewasa kau ingin jadi apa?"_

_"Aku ingin jadi guru taman kanak-kanak karena aku sangat menyukai anak-anak."_

_"Pikiranmu lugu sekali Tetsuya, tapi ya sudahlah, aku mendukungmu, tetapi bukannya aku peduli kepadamu ya!"_

Midorima terus membolak-balikkan halaman album foto tersebut sampai pada akhirnya ia melihat sebuah foto di mana ia dan Kuroko sedang tertawa bersama dengan latar belakang sebuah tempat dengan hamparan rumput yang luas.

_"Selamat ulang tahun, Shin_-kun_. Ini ada sebuah melodi yang kurekam saat aku belajar bermain piano."_

Midorima ingat. Ya, sekarang ia ingat.

_"Ah, terima kasih Tetsuya, aku sangat senang. Kau belajar bermain piano? Sejak kapan?" _

_"Dua minggu yang lalu tanpa berhenti. Soalnya aku sudah menyiapkan ini untuk ulang tahun Shin_-kun_."_

Ia menggenggam erat album foto tersebut sambil menunduk, menggumamkan terus nama laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ tersebut.

_"Tanpa berhenti? Jangan bertindak bodoh, Tetsuya. Tidak mendapatkan hadiah darimu jug tidak apa-apa, hanya ucapan darimu saja sudah membuatku senang."_

_"Maaf, Shin_-kun_. Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat suka bermain piano, ternyata sangat menyenangkan." _

_"Memang menyenangkan."_

"Tetsuya…" Memori itu terus berjalan tanpa berhenti. Sebuah memori yang telah ia kubur dalam-dalam muncul kembali, sebuah realita yang menyakitkan hatinya saat ia mengingat kembali memori tersebut.

Terlalu menyakitkan, seharusnya ia tidak mengingatnya. Tapi apa daya, hanya karena sebuah album foto lama yang membuatnya mengingat kembali masa-masa lamanya.

_"Aku menyayangi Shin_-kun_, sekarang sampai selamanya."_

_"__…aku juga menyayangi Tetsuya. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu…"_

Midorima hampir melupakan kenyataan bahwa …

_Laki-laki bersurai baby blue itu menyeberangi jalan dengan perasaan senang, diikuti dengan laki-laki bersurai hijau di belakangnya. Saat ia sedang berada di tengah jalan, iris aquamarine itu terbelalak saat ia melihat sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya._

_BRAK!_

_Iris hijau tersebut terbelalak lebar ketika mendengar suara tabrakan yang diyakini berasal dari arah depannya. Ia bisa melihat orang yang disayanginya tergeletak di tanah dengan bersimbah darah. "T__—TETSUYA!"_

_Ia mendekat ke arah laki-laki tersebut, bisa dilihatnya wajah laki-laki tersebut yang penuh dengan darah. Laki-laki tersebut tersenyum ke arahnya, "Shin_-kun_… Sepertinya kita tidak bisa bersama ya, kenyataan ini begitu pahit…"_

_"Tidak! Tidak, jangan katakan itu, Tetsuya!" Shintarou berusaha untuk tidak menangis di saat itu juga, tapi apa daya, air matanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia tidak kuat, sangat tidak kuat melihat orang yang baru saja berbicara dan tertawa bersamanya sudah tergeletak di tanah dengan keadaan berdarah seperti ini. Orang-orang di sana dengan cepatnya memanggil ambulans, sementara Shintarou masih di sana, mendekap Tetsuya. "Shin-kun, jangan menangis__… Kau orang yang sangat kuat." _

_"Tetsu—" ucapan Shintarou terpotong ketika melihat Tetsuya menitikkan air mata. "Aku senang bertemu dengan Shin_-kun_, padahal aku ingin melihat Shin_-kun_ sukses menjadi dokter dan mendengar permainan piano Shin_-kun_ lagi." _

_Shintarou terdiam, dilihatnya Tetsuya yang sudah terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah. "Uh, rasanya aku mengantuk," Shintarou terbelalak. Ambulans belum datang, jangan secepat ini. "terima kasih untuk segalanya, Shintarou. Jangan lupa untuk mendengarkan permainan pianoku." _

_Seketika Tetsuya menutup matanya dan tangannya langsung melemas di genggaman Shintarou. Shintarou terpaku di sana, Tetsuyanya sudah … meninggal. "TETSUYA! TETSUYA!" _

_Seluruh orang menarik Shintarou agar menjauh dari Tetsuya yang ingin di bawa ke mobil ambulans yang baru saja datang, Shintarou sangat syok. Padahal hari ini hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 15, kenapa harus Tetsuya meninggal? _

_Shintarou berharap hari itu tidak pernah ada. _

"Oi, Midorima, kau kenapa—eh?" Baru saja Aomine ingin memukul Midorima karena sedari tadi diam saja. Saat ia melihat Midorima menatap ke arahnya, ia bisa melihat iris hijaunya yang basah akibat air mata. "Midorima…?"

"Tetsuya… Aku mengingatnya…" lirihnya yang membuat seluruh pasang mata mengarah ke arahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, rasa itu kembali kepadanya. Rasa sakit yang sempat ia lupakan kini kembali lagi, seluruh memori tentang Kuroko terkumpul di otaknya. "…aku berharap saat itu tidak ada."

"Sudahlah, Mido_-chin_. Kami tidak suka melihatmu bersedih seperti ini." hibur Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara benar. Tetsu pasti tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini, lagipula Tetsu sudah melakukan hal yang terbaik saat ulang tahunmu dulu." timpal Aomine.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Midorima. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." tambah Akashi.

Midorima menatap Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Akashi satu per satu. Mereka adalah teman terbaik yang pernah ia miliki, ia sangat bersyukur mempunyai teman seperti mereka. "…terima kasih."

.

Midorima kembali ke rumahnya, ia ingin membuka melodi yang sempat Kuroko berikan kepadanya waktu itu. Waktu itu Midorima tidak sempat membukanya karena masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Kuroko sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi.

Terakhir Midorima ingat menyimpan rekaman itu di laci meja belajarnya dan ternyata ada. Midorima lansung membuka mp3-nya dan memasukkan rekaman tersebut.

Melodi demi melodi terus dilantunkan oleh permainan piano Kuroko. Ternyata permainannya tidak seburuk yang ia kira, Kuroko mempelajarinya dengan baik.

Midorima tersenyum, toh ini merupakan hadiah terbaik yang pernah Kuroko beri.

.

.

_"So please remember me; as vivid as I was."_

.

.

A/N: Another MidoKuro angst fic. Pengennya buat mereka bahagia dan very fluff gitu, eh tapi nyatanya malah ngebuat fic angst gagal kayak gini. Duh…

Fic ini terbuat gara-gara ngeliat album foto di rumah, langsung nancep ngebuat fic MidoKuro karena dari tadi terus mikir tentang MidoKuro, MidoKuro, dan MidoKuro terus. *plak* Contoh-contoh orang kekurangan asupan OTP ya kayak gini *plak* Habisnya, fic MidoKuro di FKnBI 'kan jarang bangeeettttt!

Nah, krisar minna. Maaf ngebuat Shin jadi lemah gini, aduh … dalam hati juga Rei nggak tega ngebuatnya jadi kayak gitu. Apalagi 'kan mukanya tuh stoic banget…

Mind to review? Don't be a silent reader. Fans MidoKuro! Mana suaraanyaaa?! *kicked*


End file.
